Val
The Weapon :"Hello World! Press any key to continue..." - Malhalla purchase description Val is a ninja-cyborg Legend with Gauntlets and Sword as her weapons. She can be unlocked for 5400 gold. Her artificially enhanced speed, reflexes and perception along with a body modified for combat grant her a definitive edge in showing her strength in the eternal tournament As the story goes... :"Retrieval. Pacification. Neutralization. Acquisition. The MBFC‘s Automaton Lab has always been there for your most lntractablc corporate needs. Now The Lab is proud to offer ‘VAL Exigent Services', a new line of extreme targeted discontinuance offerings for urgent, discreet protection of shareholder value."'' - Soothing Disembodied Spokesvoice'' When MBFC Automaton Lab‘s VAL Project 701 became conscious, nobody knew. Not the engineers, not the ops team, not the GovernCorp generals who deployed the android assassin. Val herself hardly knew. And like a child, she grew, becoming capable of free will, courage, goodness, and evil. She mostly chose evil. With terrifying strength and quicker-than-light cognition, Val did whatever she wanted. She infiltrated the Right Wrong Cavaliers as a techno-ninia bassist after their original bass player fell down a ladder. She served the discontinuance needs of all sides in the wars of the Five Algorithmic Houses, and anyone she served, she soon owned. By the time she was running Miami, MBFC realized that all of their networks now routed through and reported to Val. In an act of corporate face-saving, they announced the promotion she‘d already given herself. On the side, she founded RainCloud, a modeling agency that soon controlled all neural research. She got really into talk radio for a while. When the end came, Val was surprised to find that Valhalla is a thing, but now she is at work solving it. In the meantime, Val and Brynn enjoy kung-fu movies and making fun of Orion‘s mysterious cool-guy act. "I prefer the term ‘kill-bot‘.”'' - Val'' Appearance A fully synthetic being, Val's body is encased a high-tech, armored cyber-bodysuit, which is largely platinum white. Bits of navy padding can be seen poking out here and there under the suit, and a shining sky-blue energy core is visible in the center of her chest piece, which correlates with the sky blue circles at each ankle. The only skin left exposed is that of her face, ears and fingers, although some question whether her skin is as artificial as the armor surrounding it. Her face in particular reveals her synthetic nature, due to her short, platinum-white hair, the presence of an MBFC logo imprinted on her forehead, and noticeably synthetic eyes, which are a deep black with white emotionless pupils. Signatures 'Sword' 'Gauntlets' | | | colspan="2" | |} Strategy Val has fairly even stats of 4/5/6/7, giving her high mobility and a slight buff to her ability to tank hits. Although her strength stat is low, her amazing signatures more than make up for this, as well as gauntlets ability to gimp users at low healths with nAir, sAir and ground pound. Skins Colour variations Trivia * Val's default weapons are the Hardlight Blade (sword) and the Resonators (gauntlets). * Val's bot name is Val 9000. * Val's sword down-sig is a modified version of the original default down-sig for all sword users during Closed Beta, before Legends all got unique signature moves. * Val was created by the MBFC, a corporation with deep ties to the backstories of Ada and Barraza, though any interactions are thus far undocumented. * It is highly plausible that that Val perished when the computer-killing nanobot cloud released by MBFC and brought about Barraza's future came to being. Gallery Category:Legends Category:Sword Category:Gautlets